Promise
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: Sasuke&Sakura. In the middle of the night, Sasuke makes Sakura a promise.


1**Title:** Promise

**Warning:** Uhm, smex. And sorrow. Yes, I know that this is another pervy one. So what? I'm getting better aren't I? And that just means that I've been hanging out with Kakashi-sensei loads too much, and he's cool, so I don't care. I'M A PERVERT- BLAME KAKASHI!!

_Kakashi: Thank you very much. _

_Me: You're welcome, Mr. Sexy Beast No. 4._

_Kakashi: Number 4? HOW AM I FOURTH??_

_Me: Cause Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji beat your tush. ;) I still love you, though._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Sadly. If I did, do you think I would be sitting here typing this up? NO! I'd be in Hawaii on my brand new laptop; living the goooood life. And I'd be married to Daniel Radcliffe. Speaking of Danny Boy, First, It's his birthday today TOO! HAPPY B-DAY TO MOMO, DANIEL, AND SASU-CHAN!! (hahah) Secondly, Oh, Sorry Kakashi, That makes you number 5.

_Kakashi: WHAT!???_

Me: Gomen.

_Kakashi: Okay, so my Emo student, the Kazekage, the Hyuuga, and Harry Potter. They're all going down._

Me: Now, now, Kaka-sensei, settle down. Those are my sexy boys. At least you're in the top 5.

_Kakashi: -Throws 4 Icha Icha's at Daniel, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara, cursing rather loudly-_

**A/N:** Yo. So, I'm on an english/Harry Potter streak. I'm going to be playing SIMS; and then write a Harry Potter ONESHOT! ;) This is sort of lame, Sakura is kind of dramatic and then bitchy, but I don't know. I get it. ;) Oh, and K's on the phone with me right now, and she just mentioned Itachi, and that makes Kaka-sensei number 6.

_Kakashi: WHAT!!!?????!!!!!!_

Me: Look, I'm really sorry. It's not my fault we live in a world filled with so many hot guys. You're lucky I didn't add Milo V., Josh Hartnett, or the Akatsuki Leader, cause he's pretty hot too.

_Kakashi: You're kidding me._

Me: No.

_Kakashi: -dies-_

Me: KAKASHI!! NOOOOO!

_Kakashi: -dead- See how she likes me now, betch._

**K: What. The. Hell. **

Me: Blame Kakashi.

_Kakashi: YOU CAN'T BLAME ME! HAHAHA! I'M DEAD!_

Me: Hope you like those bugs eating your decaying flesh.

_Kakashi: I do._

Me: Sure.

**K: -mumbles something about Icha Icha Paradise Make-out Chart on Ultimate Ninja 2-**

_Kakashi: OI!! I'M ALIVE!!_

–

It was dark when she awoke.

'_Damn it all to hell_,' she thinks tiredly, mentally groaning and gently turning herself over onto her side so she can squint at the clock on her night stand. Its green digits read '2:14am' and she's not at all pleased with this. She'd only gotten to bed an hour before after dragging her half-dead body home from her 14 hour shift (and add 8 hours of overtime to that) at the hospital.

She turns over again, her eyes closed and wonders why she awoke. Her emergency beeper wasn't going off, so that wasn't it. She didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. And then she felt it. And heard it. And saw it.

Someone was in her bedroom.

She struggled to keep her breathing in check and her heart rate the same. '_C'mon, Sakura_,' she coached, '_Just keep still and don't let him know you're awake_.'

Her fingers nimbly closed around the two kunai she kept under her pillow for emergencies, and with perfect precision, she let the two weapons fly as she whipped around and turned on her bed-side lamp.

What she saw took her breath away. Well, actually, it caught in her throat and Sakura thought she was going to choke.

"Sasuke?"

The dark-eyed nineteen year old just stared back in response. He was taller, and definitely hotter. '_And darker,_' She mused, watching him and inspecting his aura. '_Still quiet._'

"Sakura," he said finally, as if he was testing out the word on his tongue.

She took a breath that was badly needed and a shiver went down her spine. What. The. Hell. Why was he in her room at two in the morning? After seven years he just...shows up?

"W...What are you doing here...?" She asked slowly, not believing that he was even in the room. 'Maybe this is a dream,' she soothed, 'Maybe it's a dream in a dream. I just woke up and now I have to wake up again and everything will be normal and I'll just laugh at myself.'

But she didn't wake up. Not even when her head snapped up at his reply,

"I don't know." Of course, he knew. He knew very well.

Great. A traitor, ex-teammate, heartbreaker and S-Class criminal was in her bedroom in Konoha at 2 in the morning and he didn't even know why. This was just getting better and better.

"What happened...to you?" She asked, noticing his face. He was paler, skinnier (and more muscular!), and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years.

"Hn," He responded casually.

"Do you ever give more than three word answers?"

He didn't answer.

"Are you staying?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes..." What else was there to say? Oh yes, "Sakura," he repeated and her eyes, which had been focused on the floor, flashed up and caught his eye. "Thank you."

Now, Our beautiful Sakura-chan had taken loads and loads of lessons for this. She had demanded that Kakashi and Sai teach her how to be emotionless, because being a shinobi was dangerous when someone knew what you were feeling. They could see your fear in your eyes, and you were done. So she'd spent a rather big chunk of time over the last two years learning how to conceal her emotions. Well, unfortunately for her, and for the dark-haired avenger that was standing idly in her bedroom, all of those lessons went out the window.

She burst into tears.

Sasuke was adding this to the times when he didn't know what to do. He could handle anything. He was an Uchiha! He could deal with his clan's demise (he was still here wasn't he?), he could deal with having to eliminate the only surviving link he had to the world, his brother, and he could live with Orochimaru and his disgusting advances. But a crying girl with pink hair? Not a chance.

She, on the other hand, was too busy thinking. _'WHAT KIND OF WAKE UP CALL IS THIS?'_ Her mind screeched, _'HOW DARE HE WAKE ME UP AT 2 IN THE MORNING AFTER BREAKING INTO MY BEDROOM? And then if that's not enough, he goes and repeats two of the most hurtful words I've ever heard in my life?'_

So thinking what he was thinking, he did what any respectable Uchiha would do. He tried to console her. Suddenly he was there, his arms around her torso, trying his best to calm her. She flinched at his touch.

"Don't," She pleaded weakly, "Please."

He was torn. He had no right to be there. To be in her room, to even be in her village. To touch her. He began to withdraw his arms when she spoke again,

"Why?"

What was she talking about...? "Because you asked me to."

"No," She responded, "Why now? Why here? Why me?" She was sniffling, biting back hiccups and heavy breathing.

This time he couldn't stop the reply before it was out of his mouth. There was no back pedaling now.

"Because I need you."

A sob tore from her throat and she leaned back into his weak embrace, which he immediately tightened. He was doing this to her, he knew. Making her cry. That was his special talent, he guessed. To make girls cry. To make her cry. Or to make her angry. He thought of the look on her face when she would meet his team, Hebi, and more importantly, **Karin**. She was obsessed with him, and she had gotten a break because he needed her abilities. But now he didn't need to even tolerate her. He might be executed anyway, at his trial, he was going to stay in Konoha.

Turning only her head towards him, "I..." She didn't know what to say.

"Hn," he growled, and he'd only been watching her mouth. He practically pounced on it, attacking her lips with his. His kisses were gentle, unlike the rest of him, and they were trailing down her jaw and her throat, and now were resting on her collar bone. She bit back a whimper and turned in his arms.

Oblivious to her tear streaked cheeks, his lips claimed hers again and this time she wasn't too shocked to respond. Her lips were swollen and pouty from her tears; and they tasted just as good as they looked.

She didn't know when it happened, but she was being pressed into the mattress, into the sheets. Her body was burning with desire and her stomach was tightening, her excitement coiling there, ready to spring at any moment like a cobra.

"I need you now," he growled.

He was leaving a trail of burning kisses down her flesh, making her wail in pleasure. She wanted more, and she got it. Her clothes came off, and so did his, and then he was waiting. She nodded her awkward approval and he was then within her.

She gasped, expecting pain, but there wasn't any. The only sensations she noticed were his un-even breathing on her neck and the overwhelming feeling of being too full. After she adjusted herself, they began to move together, the friction making her want to scream. She was going to snap.

Sasuke was suddenly terrified, the noises she was making were causing him to be worried and he quickly smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss to make her noises stop. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and he wanted to be the one to make her that way.

Soon, too soon, they were on the edge, and then they were falling off. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades and he gripped her hips, and then it was over. He collapsed in the space beside her, panting, but only hearing her. He could still hear her screaming his name, it was echoing in his brain.

Abruptly, with the last of her strength, she pushed up onto her elbows and turned her head to him. "Sasuke," she said cautiously.

"Nani?" He grumbled, sliding an arm around her waist and trying to pull her closer.

"If..." he looked up, abandoning the attempt and locked eyes with her, "If you leave me-no, us, If you leave us again... I don't think that you should come back."

He stared at her. She was trying to pick a fight NOW? "I told you that I plan on staying."

"_Plan_?" She asked, her tone holding hidden malice. "You plan on staying," She repeated to herself, as to reassure. She glowered over at him, "Oh, and what _plans_ do you have for me?"

He didn't say anything.

"I'm.. I'm not a baby machine."

He resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow, instead grunting, "I'm not like that."

She snapped. "Well, I don't know you anymore! _Promise me_, damn it! _Promise me_ you won't go!"

Did she even want his promise? What was his promise worth anyway? Hers were like gold, she and Naruto had a pledge, and he had only made one promise he couldn't keep. And that was to bring her precious Sasuke-kun home.

Even though she wanted to get away from him more than anything at that moment, even though she wanted to run, run, run away to a far away land, he pulled her closer and her head found itself laid down on his abdomen.

"I _promise_, okay?"

But Sakura's only thought (as the dark-eyed boy fell asleep beneath her) was this:

Promises are meant to be broken.

**--**

**A/N: Yo. My computer deleted the version I actually wrote on the 23****rd****, and only left the stuff at the top. So I left it cause I liked it. ;) This one wasn't bad for me. Please feed Mr. RB a review or he will EAT YOU! He's HUNGRY!**


End file.
